? SCIENTIFIC CORE The University of California San Diego Neuroscience Microscopy Imaging Core is a microscopy imaging center operating as one core. As such, there is only one combined Project Summary / Abstract in this application. Please refer to ?Project Summary / Abstract ? Overall?.